


Difficulties and Frustrations

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim has a bit of a problem, but Kon makes him let him help.





	Difficulties and Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 11th, 2006.

“Look, it’s not working, just get off!”

Kon pulled off of Tim’s cock and rocked back on his heels to look up at a frustrated and yet still-hot Tim. However, even being hot and aroused didn’t save Tim from being glared at. “I’m _trying_ to get _you_ off.”

“Well, it’s _not_ working.” Tim glared back, but it was obvious that he was upset in the way he wasn’t quite meeting Kon’s eyes. He wrapped one slender hand around his cock and pumped slowly.

Kon stood slowly, eyes sliding over Tim’s body. He almost wished he’d help Tim come first, or had waited, so that they could try a different way and maybe come together. Instead, Tim had blown him practically in seconds and Kon had the warm post-orgasm fuzzies to prove it. Not to mention jizz on his stomach. But Tim just didn’t come that easily, not like Kon. Not that Kon was an expert on giving head, but he'd been sucking on him tonight for a _long_ time. It took Tim a while with the few hand jobs they’d tried, too, and not at all with his mouth the previous time, but Tim also hadn't been feeling well. “Come on, we can just try a different way.”

“But.” Tim sighed heavily, his hand squeezing once and then stopping its motion. “We’ve tried different ways. It just doesn’t _work_.” Tim hugged himself, a defensive gesture if Kon ever saw one, and his heart broke a little. Little Tim was starting to dwindle as well, and Kon couldn’t have that, either.

He moved closer to Tim and grabbed his upper arms, then leaned in and down to kiss him. Tim didn’t respond at first, but then he relaxed into it, his arms unfolding and wrapping around Kon. Kon rubbed his hands over Tim’s body, feeling muscle and scars. He reached down to squeeze Tim’s ass, and Tim pulled away. “No.” Kon opened his mouth to speak, but Tim cut him off. “I’m just going to go back to my own room and take care of myself.”

Then he actually started to walk _away_ until Kon pulled him back with his TK. They wound up pressed together chest-to-back, Tim folded inside Kon’s long, strong arms. Kon spoke into Tim’s ear as he held him close. “No, Tim. We’re going to work on this. You should be able to come.”

“I can. Easily.”

“Yeah, when it’s just with you. I bet you do it the exact same way each time, exactly what will get you off in the fastest time. And now you can't do it any other way.”

He could feel Tim tense up and get defensive all over again. “We can’t all take hours a day to experiment. With school and patrol and everything-”

“Oh, come on, none of that ‘We Bats are holier than thou’ crap. It’s your life, your body, you should use it to the best advantage.”

“You sound like Batman.”

“I hope to God Batman didn’t teach you how to jerk off.”

“No.”

“Good, because if he did I was gonna have nightmares every time from now on.” Kon hugged Tim tighter, and didn’t let go when Tim struggled. “Come on, we’re gonna work on you, we’re gonna practice, and we’re gonna find lots of different ways to make you come than whatever it is you do by yourself.”

“I just. It’s just… hard. To let go. When I’m by myself, it’s just me. Sharing is new, and difficult.” _That_ must have been hard to admit.

“That’s why we have to practice. This isn’t easy. Remember when you gagged the first time, when I came in your mouth? And the one time we rubbed I kneed you in the balls.” Kon slid his hand down over Tim’s defined abs and through his pubic hair to finally rest loosely around Tim’s soft cock. He stroked a few times, willing Tim to get hard again.

Tim sighed heavily, and it sounded more frustrated than happy. “That’s not. That’s not right.”

The distress in Tim’s voice cut through Kon, and he couldn't help but press a kiss behind Tim’s ear. “Then show me.”

Tim hesitated, then slipped his hand underneath Kon’s, the difference in size practically a joke. No wonder Kon’s gigantic mitt didn’t feel right to the small-boned Tim. Kon rested his hand over Tim’s and watched Tim’s fingers, watched where he pressed and pulled and rubbed. He squeezed his hand tighter around Tim’s, maybe for encouragement, maybe because he was starting to get hard again and needed to touch something.

Tim was hard by now, his breath coming shorter. His other hand wrapped around his balls, rubbing the thumb over them. He moved faster and Kon continued to watch, fascinated. You don’t normally get to watch someone jerk off from their perspective. He was so glad Tim was short and he could look over his shoulder.

Kon used his other hand to adjust himself, erection pressed against Tim’s lower back. He needed pressure so he thrust gently, not wanting to disturb Tim too much. Tim stilled, and Kon thought maybe that was it, but then Tim kept going. Kon started to mouth Tim’s neck, thinking maybe a little extra stimulation might help. Tim’s breath caught and his hand stopped again, but Kon sucked on a sensitive spot near Tim’s collarbone and Tim started up again.

He really _was_ uncomfortable with someone else. Unsure. Not wanting to lose control of the situation. But Kon wanted Tim to come, wanted him to lose a little control. Wanted them to enjoy each other, have Tim enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed Tim’s.

But then, finally, the one sign of Tim’s orgasm that he couldn’t seem to control, the sharp intake of breath before he splattered onto the floor. And splatter he did, and Kon had a fleeting thought about how he was glad they didn’t have carpeting in their rooms, and then he just knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wrapped his hand around Tim’s torso and the other around Tim’s thigh and just _rubbed_ the short time until it was enough that he came all over Tim’s back.

He could practically _hear_ Tim wince, and he pulled out of Kon’s embrace. “Well, _that_ was romantic.” He grabbed a wipe from his utility belt and swiped at his back.

“Sorry. Should have asked.” It was supposed to be about _Tim_ and then he just totally used him, used his body. But the renewed warm fuzzies didn’t care.

“It’s okay.” It didn’t really sound okay, but maybe Tim was still frustrated from before. The only guy ever to be more frustrated _after_ coming, but Kon still wanted him anyway. He was Tim.

“You missed a spot. Lemme help.” Kon took to wipe from Tim and wiped away the drops Tim couldn’t quite reach. He also kissed underneath his ear again. Afterwards they stood and looked at each other, the mood of the room suddenly awkward. Tim used another wipe to clean the floor, and Kon pulled on his boxers. Tim did the same.

After what felt like forever, Tim sighed. “Thank you. I just. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Tim crossed his arms over his chest again, as if he didn’t realize he didn’t have the cape to wrap around them. Or maybe he wished he did.

“Nothing, man. Not everyone comes at the drop of a hat like me.”

“I was giving myself credit for you coming so quickly.” Kon would have felt bad, but there was a slight upturn to one side of Tim’s mouth, indicating he was teasing.

“Well, yeah, you’re a huge part of it, being all sexy and hot.”

Tim just murmured without saying anything. He then looked up at Kon with those deep blue eyes. “Maybe we could try again? Later? You could teach me more. Different ways.”

Kon’s world was twisting around. Did Tim just say he wanted Kon to teach him something? “Yeah. Any time. We’ll work on you in different ways, and maybe we can find ways to make me last longer.”

“Perhaps something will be good for both of us.”

“Gotta try.”

“Happily.”

Potential emotional disaster averted. And he would get to play with Tim. Lots. And he’d get to come. Lots. And they'd work out the difficulties. Together.


End file.
